Love Piece
by DJ Lune
Summary: When Riku was over for a little visit to see Daisuke, something happened. Dark ran away with Riku when someone casted a spell on them to fall in love. Will they fall in love? Or will the spell ware out? Find out!
1. A visit

Oiiii... It's has been so long since i last did a fan fic story...but here goes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke sat quietly on the couch while watching the tv when he heard a knock at the door. Daisuke was expecting someone anyway. He stood up and shouted " Coming!"

He ran to the door quickly, Jumping over all the traps his mother had put infront of the door and landed right at the door. He opened the door slowly and peeked out of a crack that the door had. Daisuke smilied, Happy to know that the person he was waiting for was Riku.

Riku smilied big and jumped at Daisuke, Hugging him tightly. She laughed and he laughed for a few moments and smilied at each other. Daisuke invited her in and showed her where the living room was. Riku sat down on the couch quietly and looked at Daisuke.

Daisuke: Would you like any tea? Or sweets?  
Riku: Hm... Tea would be nice.. Thank you Daisuke!  
Daisuke smilied and nodded, Walking into the kitchen. Riku looked around the room for a couple of moments then looked right at the doorway. Riku sighed alittle bit and messed with her hair for a few moments when Riku heard shattering sounds. She stood up quickly and ran into the kitchen and saw Dark.

Riku screamed and was about to run when Dark grabbed her and covered her mouth and ran up to daisukes room. Dark locked riku in the room with him.

Dark: Riku Listen. Krad is downstairs.. be quiet!  
Riku mummbled a bit and pushed Dark away Riku: P-pervert! DAISUKE! HELP!  
Dark covered her mouth again and kept her quiet this time.


	2. The battle

Bwhaha! i finally got back from a friends house... But now i can continue the story. 

Hoosha.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku squirmed, trying to push dark away but it was no use. He had

a good grip on her and it would be hard trying to break free. Dark picked

up Riku quickly and ran to the window opening it as he heard foot steps.

Dark had no choice but to run away this time because riku was here.

Dark: Damn it...

Riku: Mmmphhhff!

Dark Jumped out of the window and with appeared on Dark's back, Turning

into black angel wings and flying away. Dark was looking behind him when he

saw Krad coming up from behind him. Dark smirked and decided to give it a try.

he made his black feather appear.

Dark: Riku hang onto me as tight as you can.

Riku: P-pervert! I would never -

Dark: You have no choice! Would you rather fall and bust your ass?

Hang on tight.

Riku looked at Dark's eyes and saw how serious he was. Riku Gulped alittle bit

and wraped her arms tightly around him. Dark Glanced down at riku and saw

that she was actually doing what he said. Sure Dark was about to fight Krad but

if it ment that Riku had to hang onto him to tightly he would fight with Krad all the time.

Krad made his White feather appear and a smirk appeared on Krads Face. In Krads

free hand he made his sword appear and slashed at Dark and Riku. Dark Quickly

Dodged the attack and came up behind Krad Doing a few quick hand signals to paralyz him. Krad was stuck in the air now un able to move and Krad was cursing to himself about this.

Krad: Damn it! Ill get you Dark! I swear it!

Dark: Ha ha.

Riku was still hanging onto Dark tightly. Although her eyes were closed the

whole time dark was fighting with Krad she could tell what dark was doing by the

movements of his body. Dark looked down at riku and sat his hand on her head

gently, and Riku opened her eyes looking up at Dark.

Dark: You don't have hang onto me so tightly anymore, Though im

not Complaining.

Riku: E-eh! Stop being a pervert!

Krad starting laughing and he was starting to move again. Dark's head jerked up

and looked directly at Krad. Krad Laughed and looked from Dark to riku

Krad: I want her, Give me that girl now.

Dark: Heh. You should know that what belongs to me will always be with me.

Riku: W-what! DO YOU THINK IM SOME KIND OF TOY!

Krad Chuckled at what riku and made a portal appear. Krad quickly appeared behind Dark and pushed Dark and riku into the Portal, Disappearing into another world.


	3. The world

hey guys im baaacccckkkk!  
Im so sorry i haven't put up anything knew for a while my comp broke so i had to work really hard to buy a new one 

CHAP 3 " The world"

Dark and riku both coughed as they were laying down on the sandy like ground.

Riku: Where are..we?

Dark: How the hell should i know!

Riku glared at Dark for a few moments and looked somewhere else. Dark Stood up and brushed the dirt off his black leather pants and sighed. Riku looked over at dark and did the same thing.

Dark: Alright.. so what now?

Riku stared at dark for a moment and crossed her arms

Riku: Well what do you think? We explore.

Dark looked at riku for a moment and riku looked back.

Riku: What?

Dark: Nothing.. Lets just go.

Dark and riku began walking. They were walking for 10 minutes.. then 20.. then to an hour. Riku started to grow tired and thirsty..

Riku: Dark... Can we stop and take a break? Im dying out here..

Dark looked at her

Dark: At least you're not wearing any black.. and im tired too, but we need to keep going if we plan to survive.

Dark kept walking untill he heard a " Plop" sound. ( For those of you who haven't firgured out where they are, They're in a desert) Dark turned around and saw riku on the ground. " RIKU!" Dark said as he kneeled nexted to her and picked her up.  
" Riku! wake up stupid!" Riku just layed there limp in his arms.

Dark sighed and stood up, making his black wings appear he began to fly up in the air. Dark was flying in the air for a couple minutes untill he saw a village.  
Dark Landed at the village somewhere in an ally way and began walking. As dark looked around he realized that these people weren't just humans, they were also half animal. Dark blinked and looked at riku when he heard a groan came from her lips.

Riku: ... Da...rk...

Dark stared down at her and shook his head, going to a well and throwing a bucket down the well, Pulling the bucket back up full of water and pouring some water into rikus mouth. Dark layed riku on the ground lightly and pulled off his shirt, Revealing his sexy body. ( xDD! Oh yeah.) Dark then poured the bucket of water all over himself and shook his head, wiping the water off his face.

Dark: Well that was refreshing..

Dark looked down and saw that riku was waking up. Riku groaned a bit more and opened her eyes. The first thing riku saw was darks body and blinked her whole face turning a bright red.

Dark: Are you okay?

Riku: Y-yeah! Im fine!

Dark looked at her a bit more and kneeled down nexted to her, getting really close to riku and putting his forehead on rikus. Riku blushed even more but didn't move for she was enjoying this.

Dark: You feel alittle warm riku..

Im gonna leave you guys hanging for a while xD. 


	4. The inn

WOO! A new chapter begins!

CHAPTER 4

Riku blushed more and shook her head. " I'm fine, we're just in a hot place, that's all"  
She said nervously. She crawled away from dark alittle bit then stood up, her heart beating so hard, Riku thought it was gonna pop right out of her chest. " Where are we?"

Dark looked at her for a moment then stood up, stretching his arms out infront of him and a small grin appearing acrossed his lips. " I don't know, I've never been here before." Once he stretched his arms out he walked toward Riku and grabbed her arm gently,tugging alittle.  
"we should go and explore, see where we are and-" Dark stoped talking once he spotted a beautiful girl at the market. HIs eyes widdened alittle bit and he smirked lightly. " Ill be back Riku, stay here."

Riku stared at him for a moment having no idea what was going to happen, but whatever it was she wasn't liking it very much. " Hey wait a minute! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Riku reached up to grab his wrist, but missed his wrist and grabbed his hand by accident. She blushed again.

Dark stoped, knowing that sooner or later Riku would get jealous. He decided to tease her alittle bit. "Ill be back, don't worry." He pulled his hand away from Rikus and glanced back, grinning at her.  
He walked gracefully toward the younge woman and smiled gently. He took the womans hand into his and bent down alittle bit, and kissed her hand gently with his soft lips.

The woman had blushed lightly and turned toward him. " H-hello.." The woman said softly. She had long, purple hair that went past her hips. Her eyes were the color of the sky. She stood 5'5, and she had tan soft skin.  
She was wearing a white tank top, with short jean shorts and a pair of crimson sandals. The woman had a little hat on her head that blocked the sunlight from her eyes. She looked about 17.

Dark smiled at the woman's appearance and stood straight again. "You are very beautiful.." He said smiling at her. " What is your name..?" He asked her, still holding her hand and looking into her eyes. Dark felt as though he could get lost in her eyes, and they reminded him of someone else that was important to him.

Riku stood there for a few moments, shocked by the site. Her left eyes twitched a bit, then sighed deeply in annoyance. " Dark... you.. player..." She mummbled and grabbed a rock then threw it at his head.

Dark suddenly felt a large sum of rock hit the back of his head and winced alittle bit. " Owww..." He looked back at Riku. " What was that for!" He said staring her down.

"We don't have time for you to make friends with ladies, dark! We have to go." Riku stomped up to Dark and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him off. " Come on, do you really have to be like that to every pretty girl you see...!" She asked.

Dark blinked as he was being pulled back. "Yes." Dark could suddenly sence a dark aura from infront of him and stayed quiet. He never knew Riku would get so fired up over such a thing, perhaps she was jealous.. He thought to himself.

Riku mummbled silently to herself. 'I can't believe him! He's a pervert! A peeping tom, a smartass,  
and a ladies man! HE'S SO ROTTEN!' She got angrier and angrier at thought and shook her head alittle to try and calm herself down. ' It's okay, Riku. You have no feelings for him.. no feelings for him.. you don't care what he does... he's just another stupid peeping tom that only wants to get into other girl's pants,  
that's all there is to it.' Riku didn't understand why she felt so frusterated at what he did, but whatever it was, she wasn't liking the feeling much. " I think I see an Inn.. we'll stay there for the night." She said to Dark in a low tone, expecting him to hear her.

Dark blinked. " Yeah.. Okay." Dark then pulled out of her hand and picked up Riku, and smiled brightly at her.  
'Ill get her to forgive me with just a smile.. it works everytime.' He thought to himself smirking. He carried Riku to the inn and sat her down on the couch once they got inside. He walked up to the counter and say a young woman wearing glasses. He smiled gently at the young woman. " Excuse me, are there any free rooms?" Dark asked.

The woman blushed extremely deeply at this man's appearance and fell backwards alittle from his sexiness. Her glasses slipped off her nose and onto the floor. " Y-Yes.. we do... t-that'll be... $50 for one night.." she said in a daze.

Dark sweatdroped some at this. " $50 a night?" He thought for a moment then jumped over the counter and pressed his body against hers lightly, his lips an inch from hers and his breathe sliding over her soft lips. " Think we could get it for free..?" He asked.

Riku sweatdroped and looked away as he did such a thing, but they had no choice. They had no money, no food.. or anything for that matter. She closed her eyes and thought about how happy she would be to see Daisuke again.

The woman trembled in nervousness and almost passed out. "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-su-su-su-sur-sur-sure.." The woman pulled out a key from the shelf and handed it to Dark, shivering some from his beauty.

Dark smiled and took the key from her, jumping over the counter. " Thanks babe." 


	5. It happens

Omgar. It has been forever.

CHAPTER 5

The woman had slowly fallen into a daze as she had fallen over from her encounter with Dark.

Dark had walked over to Riku and had grabbed her hand lightly, leading her over to the stair case which had seemed to be alittle far away, considering how the building was somewhat large. He had began going up the stairs with Riku screaming at him in the background.  
"LET ME GO!! DARK!!" He sighed some but had continued to drag her up the stairs.

Riku had been somewhat stumbling up the stairs considering how Dark was practically running up the stairs as if he was being chased by a ravage lion. She twitched and sweatdropped some, trying to get Dark to stop since her hand was hurting but had finally given up. Then she noticed that she no longer was falling up anything but noticed that she was in a rather large room with Dark letting go of her hand. She had looked around somewhat, alittle surprised from the beauty of the room and gave a sigh of releif.  
"The room is so beautiful. I'm so shocked." She had said in a soft whisper.

"Yeah. Wanna go to bed?" He turned and looked at Riku with a smug look upon his face, slowly inching closer and closer to Riku. He had reached to the front of his shirt and grabbed the zipper, slowly pulling it down just to tease her.

" W-what the hell?! DARK?! NO!!" She gasped and blushed from the thought, then had quickly brought her hand up and slapped him hard on the face.

Dark had smirked and placed his free hand over Riku's, softly grabbing it and placing it onto his chest, slowly moving down her hand making sure that she was to feel every detail of his chest and stomach. "Don't deny. I know you want it." He had said with a sinister look upon his face. He then, quickly pinned Riku against the wall with his body, softly licking her cheek.

Riku gasped from shock and squirmed violently. " DARK!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY"  
She had shivered from the thought and the feeling of Dark's built stomach and felt as if she was already going to melt from his touch. She had blushed alittle more and had felt like she wanted to fight, yet at the same time she wanted to be with him.  
She thought to herself.. 'What the hell am I talking about.. this is DARK i'm talking about.. the perverted man.. who goes after EVERY girl he sees.. Steals... He's a bad guy.. it's not good.. but why do I feel this way?' She sighed lightly to herself and stared at Dark for a few seconds before standing up on her tip-toes and softly planting a kiss upon Dark's lips.

Dark at first was a bit surprised by her reaction and had firmly pressed his lips against Riku's firmly. He had let go of her wrist and slid his hands down her sides, feeling her curves and taking in every detail with his fingers. His right hand slid up to her first button and unbuttoned it slowly, suddenly forcing his tounge into Riku's mouth and massaging it against her tounge slowly, teaching her the methods of kissing. His hand slid down again and unbuttoned the next button. His left hand trailed up to her hair and played with the tips,pressing his body against hers a bit more.

Riku on the other hand was going crazy on the inside. Her heart began burning with anxiety and her body was trembling a bit from his sweet touch. Dark's warm, wet tounge had been in her mouth and this feeling was completely new to her. She copied the movements of his tounge, slowly massaging her tounge against his and feeling completely embarassed by the action. She had opened her eyes just for a moment to watch Dark's hands. Once she caught the site her eyes widdened and she closed her eyes in a heart beat. A bit afraid of what was going on. She then suddenly broke the kiss.  
" I-i need to take a shower..!" Riku quickly darted to the bathroom.

Dark chuckled quietly to himself, then had gotten undressed and put his clothes on the couch. He searched for a safety pin and finally found one hidden under the couch. He crept over to the bathroom and picked the lock a bit. He slowly opened to the bathroom door and saw Riku's eyes closed under the hot, steamy water. His grin went from 1 inch to about 1 mile in a split second. He shut and locked the door behind him silently, then had turned off the light switch. Dark had quickly gotten himself into the shower and was feeling around for Riku. Once he found her he pressed her against the wall and held her there. He reached around her with both hands and placed them softly on her supple breasts. His long fingers Ran over her soft pink nipples and he had bent down to whisper into her ear. " Why did you run? Oh well, I like having sex in the shower anyway" He said softly.

Riku gasped from the feel of his fingers and her body froze. " W-what?! YOU HORNDOG QUICK IT!" She squirmed again but for some reason, her body stopped and she arched her back some, leaning back against Dark. She had felt his long fingers moving in a somewhat circular motion, making her body feel a certain pleasure from his touch. "D-dark.." She had said in a somewhat trembling voice.

Dark smiled slightly. " Just relax Riku.." Dark then slid his right hand down her pale thin stomach slowly,  
lightly running his fingertips along her belly button, then along her right thigh, then finally slid them towards her inner thighs, then had moved them up until he had touched her core.

A gasp escaped Riku's lips and she blushed very intensly. She had closed her eyes and shivered from his delicate touch. A soft moan escaped her lips when Dark's fingers had begun wiggling around. His body was firm against her back and his warm breath glided against the side of her neck, giving her goosebumps in the warm shower.  
His fingers had made their way inside of her and she had felt a surge of pain but pleasure. She bit her lower lip and sucked up the pain and his finger inside of her. His finger had thrusted into her slowly, and occasionally rubbing the sides of her walls to enhance the pleasure for Riku.

Dark softly kissed Riku's neck and had continued to play with her nipple in his left hand. " If it hurts, it will go away once you get used to it.. I promise.." Dark nuzzled Riku's neck and with his right hand, slid in a second finger into Riku and went slow. 'Boy she's wet..' He thought to himself. Though he wasn't all that surprised. Who could resist his unbelievably sexy charm? Every girl wanted him, including Riku. He moved his fingers a bit faster and noticed she was slowly sinking to the floor. He pulled his hands away suddenly and shut off the shower, getting out and turning the lights on. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then had gotten the other towel and opened the shower curtain,  
wrapping the towel around Riku then scooping her up into his arms. "Lets go to bed."

OOC:  
MUAHAHA CLIFF HANGER.  
I'm so sorry it's been forever since I last put anything in for the story. But from here on you can expect it to get kinky.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 3 YAY SUMMER 


	6. The Begining

Heeeeey guys.

Im really sorry I never write anymore chapters, I really haven't had any good ideas for the story for

so long, but im hoping it'll all come out soon and I can surprise you all. Hope you'll like this chapter

and sorry for the long and painful wait!

CHAPTER 6 The begining

Riku's mind raced with excitement. She knew what his perverted intentions would lead to and he knew he would follow out his perverted plans too. Goosebumps ran up her arms as the hairs on her olive colored skin stood up. Why was she getting so worked up over Dark? She had Daisuke right? This sort of thing wasn't meant for the two of them and besides, Dark was close to Daisuke and she was against cheating. Her heart ached painfully from the thoughts that forced themselves into her mind. This was too much for her and slowly, her eyes had begun to water.

Dark's arms were strong and his perfectly toned arms had been holding up the petite girl with ease. Riku was his first Maiden anyway and would have never looked at Risa like that if it was for Daisuke in the first place. He had looked down at Riku with a solemn face, hoping to see excitement in hers. He noticed no trace of exitement or happiness

like he had seen earlier, but merely depair. Suddenly, his heart had felt crushed under the weight of guilt but why should he care anyway? He was a phantom thief and his game was stealing hearts and expensive items, living the high life and being forever immortal and attractive while everyone else aged and died. He knew it would hurt her, but he had to have her in his arms, in his mouth and perhaps in every way possible.

Slowly, tears strolled down the young girl's cheeks and shortly she began to sob in the man's arms. Dark instantly stopped in his tracks right before the bed. He couldn't handle girls crying even though many did over him everyday. But crying from Riku? It was an unbearable sight. He carefully placed the fragile girl down on the bed and she looked up at him in fear and in need of more. Riku quickly reached over and grabbed a pillow, covering up her body from the man that stood in front of her.

Losing her virginity hadn't been something she thought of losing until she was at least 22 and married none the less. Reality hit her and suddenly, she wasn't willing to give it up just yet. " Dark! I can't go through with this. It's not what I want..im too young and I just-" Dark had quickly interupted her as he had crawled onto the bed towards her. His eyes were locked with her and his looked hungry, seemily almost as if he could eat her for breakfast, lunch and dinner all in one sitting and he looked like he could have seconds.

Adrenaline rushed up Riku's spine and instantly she crawled back against the bed frame, anger boiling inside her mind, her heart while heat swelled in between her legs. She knew she wanted him and she wanted him bad. Since when had her body wanted such a thing?

Was it Dark that made her so perverted suddenly? Being around him unleashed her bad side and it certainly wasn't a side she was used to. "Dark, we have to stop! We need to figure out how we can get home and w-" His lips had attacked hers hungerly, his tongue slowly

sliding itself against her soft pink lips. His long slender fingers made their way up her arms, just slightly running against them as they made their way past her elbow and up her shoulder. He had retracted his tongue into his mouth once more before allowing

his teeth to carefully but sedecutively grab hold of the young girl's lip, teasing her. Riku gasped slightly and instantly her body had reacted. She wanted him in everyway and one in particular; Deep. Only images flooded the young girl's mind now and she knew he was

already tainting her with his little actions. His lips were poisoning enough and so lustful. "D-dark.. please.." She spoke softly, hoping he would listen, but also hoping he wouldn't.

His dark purple eyes were focused solely on her face and his heart had been on fire from excitement. He released her lower lip and smile seductively. " Please what..? Please take you roughly and sexually..? Oh Riku... you don't need to tell me.." Her face

lit up vibrantly from his words and especially how he spoke them. The words seemed to melt right off his tongue and poured carefully into her ears."I know you're thinking about Daisuke but think about this; Daisuke isn't even a man, Riku! What you need is a man...

a real man. I've got the knowledge, the expirence, the looks and im famous. You're sister has always been ahead of you... but what she doesn't have is me." He had hit a soft spot and instantly Riku had known that he was right. Compared to Risa, she was the one with

smaller boobs, the one who was the tom boy type and one who could fight for herself. She never thought about having a boyfriend but maybe it was time to let things flow?

"But Dark... I don't believe in cheating... I ca-" Instantly she was silenced once more by the feel of Dark's soft lips. She couldn't resist any longer and her mouth was open to his every command. His tongue had slid into her mouth and massaged against her tongue carefully,

almost as if he was making sure to tease her and make her want more. His hand had slid up her shoulder fully and made their way up her slender neck, her back automaticly straightening itself out in reaction. He cupped her small face in the palm of his hands and

enjoyed it. Riku, with shaking hands, reached down carefully and touched the groin area where his towell covered. It had been firm surprise rushed over her. Then, instantly, a soft moan could be heard in their kiss and it had come from dark. By this time, she had

been so red she could get a blood rush and die, or at least that's what she felt would happen to her if she wasn't careful.

She slid her hand up and grabbed the front of his towell, tugging carefully and breaking the kiss the watch the towell fall carefully onto the bed. Her eyes had widdened in surprise to see that he was bigger than before. Her jaw seemingly dropped at the site

and instantly, dark began laughing. " I can tell you're surprised! That's always a good sign.." He chuckled mysteriously. Then, fear rose in Riku again. " I-is that gonna be able to fit..?" Dark looked at her with a 'are you kidding me what kind of question is that?'

looked and chuckled. " Well yeah. It'll fit, trust me..." Then towards the end of his sentence, he squeezed in the words "it might hurt though, you may need pain killers... but too bad there arn't any here in this dimension ah ha ha.". Riku then looked at him with a horrified expression and blinked some. "Im kidding. No im not really kidding but it's gonna hurt."

She gulped carefully, thinking about the pain that waited for the young girl but the pleasure came with it as well. It excited her and waiting for it make her excitement explode even more than it would if she wasn't waiting. "P-please be gentle with me at first..." She was trembling with excitement and fear and he could easilly sense her feelings. Playfully, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down so she would be flat on her back. She blinked some in surprise as her towell had become messed up and disproportioned at the move. Dark had grabbed the towell and threw in the floor, taking in the sight of the older harada's body into his dirty mind. Oh the things he could do to the young girl. He could tie her up, have his way with her. Or better yet, he could put whip cream on the young girl and lick it off, making her his desert for the night and every night after that.

Riku closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her body relaxing instantly. Her skin seemed even more sensitive than usual, awaiting for Dark's delicate touch along her body. She wanted to be his even more than ever now, knowing she would be after this. Dark had felt devious but had wondered if he should be towards her or not. The thoughts seemed to make his mouth water with excitement and leaned down around her breasts. The were a good size for him, considering it was something new for him. He loved most if not all women no matter what their shape was. He placed his soft lips against the bottom of her rib cage, brushing them against her olive skin for a moment before sliding them up slowly towards her right breast. Riku had squirmed slightly, her turn on spot being right where Dark was heading. He stopped just below her breast and his dark purple eyes took in the sight of her breast, slowly licking his lips like she really was something to eat. Riku's eyes opened slowly and instantly saw Dark and tongue licking lips and instantly, she knew it was the end.

She already couldn't take anymore and he had barely done a thing to the poor virgin. She already wanted the action to be done and wish she had her TiVo remote to fast forward through it all, since she had already known she was probably going to suck for her first time in bed. Knowing already, she had been embarassed and already wished she was a pro at this sort of stuff so she wouldn't freak out when this would happen or at least she would know what to do when it did. Clearly, she had been over thinking it all too much and even though she had just taken a shower, she felt dirty again. Finally, his lips moved up over her breasts and carefully touched her already hard nipples. They looked like little rosebuds and he could stare at them all day if he wanted, but clearly didn't have that decision. His eyes glanced up and locked with hers and instantly, he smiled seductively as he ran his wet tongue over her nipple. His dark purple eyes seemed to get glossier for a moment and Riku was mesmerized by his eyes. He hadn't allowed them to leave her sight for moment, carefully taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking carefully, then releasing his soft grip on her and running his tongue over her nipple again.

Soft sounds had escaped her mouth and she had already wished she wouldn't make these sounds, but she knew Dark had enjoyed them. His other hand came up and cupped her other breast in his hand and played with her nipple in between his fingers. His soft hair tickled her chest and intensified the feeling even more, sending more pleasure in between her legs and also creating more wetness.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Muchaha. Torture. Ok ok, I ran out of ideas for the moment but I wanna add something completely crazy to the story, i just have to think of it first. I PROMISE that when I think of it i'll write it immediatly so I don't forget. See you in chapter 7!


End file.
